Are You Doing Okay?
by rolliepollie44
Summary: a collection of one shots. Current: Roxas was good at Truth or Dare, he just wasn't good at admitting his feelings. Roxette.
1. Chapter 1: Lights, Camera, Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, etc. :)  
Dedicated To: Zesty, the prompts, the idea, reading it, thanks so much girly!**

**A/N: I was challenged to write one hundred oneshots, all under two hundred words, and this is what came out of it. :D**

Chapter 1: Lights, Camera, Action.

Prompt: Greed.  
Summary: Roxas likes the way she moves.  
Couple: Roxas/Namine  
Word Count: 122

She blends with the music.  
Her hips, her hair, her feet are as graceful as they appear, and Roxas _is_ impressed.

Four long hours, he's watched her non stop from a small table, where he's sipped as many drinks as she's had leaving a numbing sensation in his mind and his body. His whole body tingles while he walks over to her and when they dance its better then any firework show Roxas has sat through. She's beautiful in her tiny white dress and the blonde is dying to see if she's just as beautiful without it.

"The name's _Namine_," Her voice glides.

"_And you're going to be mine __**f o r e v e r**__." _Roxas thinks greedily, "**Forever, and ever.**"


	2. Chapter 2: Eat Me Up

Chapter 2: Eat Me Up

Prompt: Food's I Love, Food's I Hate.  
Summary: Larxene wasn't delicious like Namine.  
Couple: Axel/Larxene, Axel/Namine  
Word Count: 137

Axel brushed his lips against Larxene's- a dirty game for a dirty girl.  
Her tongue hit sour making Axel pull back and cough.

"_Something wrong?"_

"**I'm not feeling well.**"

Axel stood, faking a cough and walking outside onto the pavement. She tasted repulsive, sour milk, disgusting broccoli, and broken glass, all the things you shouldn't put in your mouth but that girl he had met the other day, she tasted like a sugar high, cookies, cake, raw. Even her name stuck to his tongue, 'Namine'. He licked his lips and stared up into the sky, only to look down at an interruption; fingers on his chest.

"Were you craving something sweet?"

He smiled.

"**Always.**"


	3. Chapter 3: Role Playing

**A/N: Quick update this time! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. :D**

Chapter 3: Role Playing

Prompt: Why are soap opera's so popular?  
Summary: Maybe not everything about the shows is staged.  
Couple: Hayner/Olette  
Word Count: 143

It was the **worst** thing he had ever seen.

Melodramatic, lackadaisical, terrible, and awful all wrapped into a one hour sitcom, but for the next forty five minutes he was hers to do what she pleased and that was watch this **crap**.

"It's so romantic…" she cooed, her green eyes spilling out of the sockets.

"Romantic…" Hayner spat rising to his feet and contorting his features into a very angry expression, "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE NOTICED THAT FOR eleven **WHOLE** years I HAVE _LOVED_ YOU!" he mocked, "HOW COULD YOU BE WITH HIM INSTEAD… When I think you knew…." He brought his hand over his eyes trying to imitate the actor, "But were only afraid of what would come out of it."

The brunette wanted to laugh but she couldn't.

Hayner was never good at being melodramatic, only good at being honest.


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty Boy

Chapter 4: Dirty Boy

Prompt: My muscles were so sore after…  
Summary: Axel liked the sound of Roxas's pain.  
Couple: Roxas/Axel  
Word Count: 122

The shower room was a good place for **dirty** boys, Axel would know.  
As water drained, and he cleaned himself off, he could eavesdrop like all **menacing **boys did, especially when the two boys talking where quite interesting people to the redhead.

"_It hurts, ya know?" _Roxas muttered running his hand over the back of his short clad leg.

The brunette nodded and pulled on a clean shirt, "Oh, I know…" He chuckled.

_**He knew.  
**_**HE KNEW!**

Axel stepped out from the shower corridors and watched the two laugh for awhile, frankly, Axel was sure he knew what hurt too.

But:  
He could kiss it and make it all better.  
He was a **dirty **boy, and **dirty **boys liked doing **dirty **jobs.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

Prompt: An Unforgettable Dream  
Summary: If only Sora knew she would be more then just something to dream about.  
Couple: Sora/Kairi  
Word Count: 200

Sora sits up in bed, his heart beating in his head, veins pulsing through his body. _Her_ again. Just a few houses down, probably enjoying her sweet time with Riku on the beach. Up late again, past her curfew, not even paying much mind to Sora, just kissing _him_, laughing with _him_. He opens the curtains just to peak out, hoping to maybe see a light but only gets a glimpse of a struggling Kairi trying to get up to his window. Quickly he opens it and helps her in, lets her fall onto his bed along side him. She struggles to her feet and plants her hands on both side of him, her body only inches away from pressing against his.

"I had another dream about you. I have one every night… I can't take it anymore…" She kisses him tenderly, her chest pressing against his, her hand sliding his side, "Do you feel it too?"

"I-," he stutters, not as willing to share his dreams, "I dream about you too…"

_I fantasize about you.  
__I think about you.  
__I want you.  
__I need you._

She smiles and brings her fingers to her lips, "Well now you **have me.**"


	6. Chapter 6: Greed For Dinner

Chapter 7: Greed For Dinner

Prompt: Donuts for dinner.  
Summary: Cloud's being random and he now has a… sweet tooth?  
Couple: Cloud/Tifa  
Word Count: 185

_Mmm…_

Cloud licked his lips, chapped from the bitter wind and Tifa's outbursts at his returns.

"What?" She eyed Cloud and threw the rag down on the counter staring at the pastry in front of him, "You want the donut Cloud…? You don't even liked donuts… I thought?"

Cloud lifted his head up to lazily glance at Tifa and shrug his broad shoulders. Too entranced by the sprinkles to pay much mind to what she truly was saying he quickly snatched the donut and took a bite from the part that appeared in front of him. Through sticky frosting and dough crumbs he managed to mumble, "I love donuts…" Not fully answering Tifa's question but enough that she wouldn't bother doing so again.

Tifa laughed at his humorous expression and walked over to him running her hands down his back and seductively going in for a bite of the calorie packed food. Ominously Cloud pulled it away from her and pointed a finger, "Can't talk…" He got up form the stool he was sitting on and ran towards the door.

It was all _his_ donut.

**A/N: I don't really like this one; Cloud's much to OC.  
Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Keeper

Chapter 7: Secret Keeper

Prompt: It's a rule, so it's right… right?  
Summary: Seven minutes in heaven was not Roxas's game but they had to kiss didn't they?  
Couple: Axel/Roxas  
Word Count: Two Hundred

**NO!  
**_**No.  
**_**no.  
****NOOOO!**

Roxas clutched his pulsing head.  
-seven minutes.  
-closet  
-axel

The redhead already had his hand and was pulling him towards the open door, a smirk across his face while he practically skipped to the closet. Roxas groaned to himself, receiving a few more smirks and giggles. His friends were a bunch of _assholes._ Roxas heard the door click behind them, tension building as he stood awkwardly close to Axel's body.

"We don't have to do anything y'know?" Axel muttered, his desire growing while the blondes face changed, "It's just the rules."

Roxas bite his lip, "The rules are- we have to kiss?" The boy got up on his toes, heat building his cheeks while he pressed his lips to Axel's, enjoying the short amount of time.

"There you have it!" Axel said staring down at the blonde and crossing his arms with a smirk, "Another boy proving to me that I truly am, irresistible."

Roxas frowned, this guy was everybody's crush and more? Far from anything sweet and remarkable so why was Roxas tracing his hands over Axel's waist, undoing his belt, and tracing his tongue across the back of the redhead's throat?

**A/N: Happy AkuRoko day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You Seriously

Chapter 8: I Love You… Seriously.

Prompt: "I take some things too seriously."  
Summary: Was he serious or not? Couldn't be. This was driving Namine up the wall.  
Couple: Sora/Namine  
Word Count: 195

_I love you._

_He said with her face in his hands, eyes planted into hers, and a small smile on his lips._

_He loved her? Yeah, right._

_She thought; Sora the joker, the flirt, the fighter, not Sora the __lover__._

Namine was seconds away from driving her head through a wall, beating her pillow featherless, or ripping a whole photo album to shreds. The brunette knew she over analyzed things, so why was he playing her this way? He couldn't be serious but if he… said that.. knowing that, then maybe he was? The blonde fell back on her bed, diary and pen in one corner, pictures of Sora and herself in the other.

"He can't be serious!" She spoke aloud, "Especially not about me, I mean, he even said he liked-,"

"Said he liked Kairi. Namine, you're quite dense, or else I'm just a really good liar…" Sora spoke from the door, hands in pocket, and a huge smile on his face, "Because I was being dead honest the day I said it, and **I've** been analyzing the situation wondering if you loved me back?"

Namine's eyes shifted to him, _Sora the hopeless romantic?_


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Or Dare?

Chapter 9: Truth Or **Dare**?

Prompt: The Hardest Thing I've Done  
Summary: How does Roxas confess his love with people around!?  
Couple: Roxas/Olette  
Word Count: 173

"Truth." The blonde demanded, leaning back against the couch, confidently smirking. This was _his_ game since in all honestly he had never used a chicken and would never lie about anything. Mmm, and he loved it that way.

"Last round you said, sure, you were in love, now you have to tell us who!" Pence shot at him, hitting his ego right where it hurt.

"Who?" Roxas choked, "I can't- I…" He blushed looking around his circle or friends noticing the one who he loved sitting but two people away from him, her wavy hair draped over one of her shoulders and a bored expression on her face.

"You have too!" the brunette taunted.

"My nov ahlel…" Roxas blushed.

"You what?"

"I LOVE OLETTE!" He said loudly, his head spinning as her face turned from bored to down right shocked. Everybody began laughing except for Olette who still stood shocked. Roxas sprung up on his feet, "I'm out of here…"

"Can I come with?" Olette said with a shy smile.

Roxas _nodded._


End file.
